1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the increased speed of signal frequencies processed by electronic devices and further downsizing of the electronic devices make electromagnetic interference (EMI) countermeasures difficult. The EMI countermeasures are taken to prevent the electronic devices from generating electromagnetic interference. As the EMI countermeasures, it is common to provide an electronic device with an EMI countermeasure component. Examples of the EMI countermeasure component include a conductor that stabilizes the ground (GND) potential and a shielding material that shields the radiation of electromagnetic waves. However, the addition of such an EMI countermeasure component to an electronic device increases the cost and manufacturing steps. Therefore, there is a need for a more effective and lower cost solution for EMI.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 2004-193082 has proposed a grounding structure of an electronic device capable of reducing the radiation of noise as well as strengthening the earth wire of the electronic device while contributing to downsizing of its housing. More specifically, in the grounding structure of an electronic device, a tabular gasket is interposed in a narrow space between a conductor of a flexible substrate and the housing. With this, the flexible substrate and the housing are reliably electrically connected to each other without the addition of an EMI countermeasure component. Thus, the earth wire of the electronic device can be strengthened, and also the radiation of noise can be reduced.
In the grounding structure of an electronic device described above, the conductor is provided on a surface of the flexible substrate. Therefore, when positioned on the surface of the flexible substrate, the gasket is likely to move thereon, and its position cannot be determined specifically. This makes it difficult to effectively position the gasket with high accuracy.